Digital communication systems have evolved from serial first-in-first-out data architectures into multiport, parallel communication systems which require management of the various inputs and outputs available. Extremely high speed digital communication systems include complex architectures to handle specialized protocols for digital communications.
The complex architectures increase the flexibility and programmability of the communication system, however, throughput of the system is limited by the management of each of the modules and components of these complex architectures.
For example, multiport datapath chips are becoming increasingly popular in digital network communication systems. Such chips are generally equipped with several registers and vast amounts of memory and provide programmable, parallel datapaths for network communications. However, the flexibility of these designs raises issues of digital traffic management and control of subsystems.
Further complications arise at very high digital speeds where the asynchronous nature of some digital processes, such as memory storage, tie up large portions of the digital system until completion of the process.
Additionally, digital communication systems which transfer large amounts of digital traffic generally require maximum throughput for efficient digital communications.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an advanced multiport interface for controlling multiport communication systems. The interface should efficiently manage various operations of the multiport communication system. The interface should also provide maximum hardware utilization while asynchronous processes are conducted to maximize overall throughput.